


Hard-earned Bliss

by nbspandam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Anniversary plans are in order, and Claude tries to get Lorenz onboard with seeing something beautiful.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Hard-earned Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote based off of the phrase "It's beautiful up there.", and I've been holding off on posting it due to its length! As it were, I decided that a small Claurenz snack is better than no snack, so here it is. Enjoy!

"It's beautiful up there." 

"Truly? I did not imagine you would be one for hiking, Claude." Lorenz remarks from his armchair, not looking up from the tome in his hands, reading glasses perched on his nose. "At least not in our old age."

"Why would I hike when I can fly up there, Lorenz?" he asks with a chuckle, leaning down over one of the armrests to kiss his temple. "I'm serious, though. It's quite a sight to be at the top, especially when the sun's setting."

"Is this your way of trying to entice me into allowing you to take me on a wyvern ride?" Lorenz raises one elegantly plucked eyebrow as he glances up at him, tome half-closed. "If it is, you will have to try harder to state your case."

"Our anniversary is coming up, and I want to take my amazing, intelligent, gorgeous husband on a little picnic to the top of Almyra's best mountain peak. I want to pack all of his favorite things, and I may even want to write him poetry to really melt his allegedly cold heart." Claude regales, teasing in his tone as he leans down further to give him a proper kiss. 

"Your husband is a lucky man, then. Though I have a sneaking suspicion that he may not find your rhyming up to par." Lorenz gingerly plucks his glasses off of his face, setting them to the side along with the tome. 

"So is that a yes to a journey on wyvernback, or-" Claude starts, grinning like he already knows the answer. Which he does. He can tell by how Lorenz is looking at him with such fondness. 

"As if you need me to outright say it. You are far too perceptive to miss my approval." Lorenz retorts, and kisses him on the nose. "I will leave the preparations to you, Claude.

"As you wish, Lorenz."


End file.
